


Quit!

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "Stalia + "Liam for the love of god stop looking to my girlfriend's legs"</p><p>Taken from my sideblog acoyotesmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit!

Stiles and Liam waited patiently for Malia to come out of the dressing room to show off one of the dresses she’d picked out. They’d come to the mall to find clothes that fit the guidelines for appropriate graduation attire. Liam had tagged along because he didn’t have anything to do since Mason was off somewhere with Corey and Hayden was spending the day with her sister.  

Finally, Malia came out in a blood red dress that accented her curves and ended a few inches above her knees. “What do you think?” She asked, gesturing to herself.

“I think it looks great,” Stiles answered.

“What do you think Liam?” She asked.

Liam looked up from his phone and took in the sight of her. “I think you’ve found your dress,” he said.

She smiled as she turned around and looked at herself in the large mirror next to the dressing room, twirling. She wasn’t really used to wearing dresses and she found that she liked how freeing it felt.

Liam caught himself staring at her legs, but he couldn’t stop. They were long, smooth, hairless and tanned even as they disappeared into her dress. 

 _‘I wonder where her tan lines start?’_ He thought curiously. He never saw any when she wore her shorts. His eyes trailed up her legs as she played with the bottom of the dress. 

‘ _I shouldn’t go there. I have a girlfriend.’_   

“Liam, for the love of God stop looking at my girlfriend’s legs!” Stiles exclaimed. 

Liam flushed and looked away. He apparently hadn’t pulled himself out of his thoughts fast enough for his staring to go unnoticed.  

Malia looked at them curiously.

Stiles was glaring at the young werewolf who was staring up at the ceiling as if he saw something interesting.

Malia shrugged and went to get dressed. She didn’t care if Liam looked at her legs.

Stiles did though and after Malia paid for the dress and they went to find clothes for Stiles he yelled again. 

“Quit looking at her legs!”

Liam flushed again and picked up his pace so was walking in front of them.

From then on, Stiles became particularly touchy when Liam looked at Malia.


End file.
